The present disclosure relates generally to internet protocol (IP) based devices, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing a health check for IP based devices.
Currently, when services such as cable television service and telephone service are installed at a customer location, a service provider technician is dispatched to the customer location to set up the service. Before the technician leaves the customer location, an installation health check (e.g., an installation verification test) is performed to verify that the service at the customer location is working properly. The health check may be utilized to check that the equipment at the customer location can communicate with the equipment at the service provider location. In addition, the health check may also verify that the service provided at the customer location is performing at an acceptable quality of service level.
As new services are being developed, such as IPTV, the installation health check (as well as subsequent problem detection and repair) will become more complicated. This increase in complication is due to factors such as the complexity in the communication requirements of IPTV services, as well as the variability between configurations at customer locations. It would be desirable to be able to identify a known install state for a customer to aid in the subsequent problem detection and repair. Thus, there is a need in the art to be able to utilize information gathered during the installation health check for problem diagnosis and repair.